


《飞行士》第四十二章

by JingAn



Series: 《飞行士》 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingAn/pseuds/JingAn
Series: 《飞行士》 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478912
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	《飞行士》第四十二章

他手探进了盛夏的衣摆里，“你要一直说你爱我，一直看着我，不要看别人，一直看着我。”

“我爱你。”盛夏没犹豫，他说得慢，但很郑重，“时烨老师。”

“再说。”时烨抱着他坐起来，解开了彼此的裤子，“说我爱你，一直说。”

“我爱你。”

他卷起盛夏的衣服，让他们满是汗的身体贴在一起。

时烨顺着盛夏的脊背往下摸，他们都勃起了，抵着对方，空气很热，身体很热，都是热的。

盛夏张开嘴，他们开始接吻。

对面还在喊：“啊……嗯……”

“嗯……快点，快点……”

盛夏听得不好意思，时烨已经抬起了他的腿，含着他的耳朵说：“这次我轻一点。”

他没喝多少，但跟醉了差不多。接吻的时候有黏黏腻腻的声音，他感觉到自己在流汗，时烨的手插在里面搅动，他想哭，还想笑。

“说我爱你。”

他开始动，环着时烨的脖子上下动，一边喘一边说：“我爱你。”

隔壁的厕所又在喊：“爽吗？操得你爽吗！贱货！——”

盛夏被顶到某个点上，没忍住低声叫了一下。时烨把衣服垫在他脚下，抱着他从后面插了进来，在他耳边说：“说我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

盛夏被撞得出现幻觉。

他听到自己和隔壁的人一样，看到自己沉迷情欲的表情。他们一样对欲望下跪，翘着屁股被进入，恩恩恩啊啊地浪叫，看到男人的器官，女人的乳房，阴茎，看到张开的嘴里红色的舌头，白色的精液，用过的避孕套，看到赤裸，看到痉挛的身体。他看不到黑夜，只看到太阳，温暖的光，把过往脑中下流的交合变成得神圣，他在天堂。

那一刻他觉得太阳只属于他。

“说我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

他快到了。盛夏被顶得满身是汗，交合处黏黏腻腻，时烨咬着他的脖子，一边叫他一边往里顶，让他说我爱你。

“我爱你。”盛夏一边抖一边叫，“我爱你。”

他胡乱地想着，下面刺激着喉咙自己叫，他只知道下面好热，时烨很大，填满他，抽空他，带着体温插进来，进进出出，穴口张张合合地流着东西，大腿上全是。他被抱着，被勾着腿插弄，在意乱情迷里，在身下情色的水声里，他们说我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。

坐着的体味让盛夏有一种被深到要窒息的错觉，时烨又一直在顶那个酸软的点，他叫不出来，只能抓着时烨的手往上缩，但一缩时烨就按着他发疯一般又重又快地顶弄，喘息间盛夏只觉得自己一直在痉挛，在发抖，身后的动作越来越快越来越深，最后时烨死死地咬着他的耳朵，像是叹息一般说了一句：“说你爱你。”

他说不出来话来，因为时烨顶着他最敏感的地方射了。他浑身发抖，被操得猝不及防地射出来，神经末梢都在发抖。

盛夏在高潮里几乎失去意识，这是他第一次在清醒的状态下被另一个同为雄性的男人操射，足足有好几秒他完全说不出话来，大脑一片空白，全是铺天盖地的快感，最直接的快感。

等意识缓缓回来，他才听到时烨还在耳边喋喋不休地催：“说我爱你。”

他睁眼看，发现面前时烨种的那盆半开的玫瑰不知何时居然全开了。

盛夏看着花发了下呆，才转过去紧紧抱住时烨，说：“我爱你。”


End file.
